


The First Morning

by Ellsey



Series: A Drabble A Day 2021 [2]
Category: Dragon Prince Trilogy - Melanie Rawn
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Mindless Fluff, Written for an audience of one probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/pseuds/Ellsey
Summary: Alasen wakes up confused until she realizes she's exactly where she want to be
Relationships: Alasen of Kierst/Ostvel of Castle Crag
Series: A Drabble A Day 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087433





	The First Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of my drabble a day, and yes, I realize that I'm likely writing this solely for myself as people don't really write fic for these books (there are a lot of reasons for this) and even if they did, they probably have no reason to write for this pair, but these two were seriously my faves for no reason apparent reason. A recent skim through of the books confirmed that they are my OTP of OTPs for this series, but I'm quite prepared to be the only one carrying this torch. Haha.

The feel of the sun on her face woke Alasen up, and for a moment she was confused about where she was. The heavy weight across her body had her wondering what sort of situation she was going to have to talk her way out of until she opened her eyes and saw the face of the man next to her. Then it all came back.

She was married.

Ostvel opened his eyes. “Good morning.”

She smiled. “Good morning.” 

“Any regrets?”

Alasen knew where this was coming from. She shook her head and said, “Never. I will  _ always _ choose you.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If for some reason, someone comes across this at anytime in the future and thinks, "Hey, I loved this pair too," then please feel free to scream at me in the comments or on tumblr @ellsey. <3


End file.
